


He knows what he wants

by taoroo



Series: The Island of Desires [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dildos, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoroo/pseuds/taoroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Sanji's exploits with the machines on the Island of Desires, Zoro has his own ideas for what the pair can do for fun. Sanji may regret agreeing to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The safeword is Mugiwara.”

Sanji tried to breathe in a steady, deep pattern. He tried to ignore the pressure on his chest from the metal horse beneath him, and the pressure of the dildo that was pushing against his anus. He still shivered from the memory of Zoro’s touch, the fingers that had slid into him, lubricating his hole and stretching him wide enough for the three digits that scissored and probed tantalisingly close to his prostate.

Sweat beaded on Sanji’s bare skin, the coldness of the metal clamps that held his limbs tightly making his body gooseflesh. His legs were hiked up so that his knees touched his ribs, his arms caught at the wrists before him so that they curled over the edge of the platform that the horse was sitting upon. Trussed like a fucking piece of meat. Just how that asshole swordsman wanted him.

The dildo pressed forward, pumping lube from tiny ports all along its length, the rod it was attached to very similar to the last that he had been subjected to. Only this time he was a hundred percent willing participant, despite his earlier reservations. Zoro’s sly tongue had convinced him in more ways than one.

 _The safeword is Mugiwara_.

Sanji twitched as the dildo breached through his outer ring. He breathed out sharply, biting his lower lip as the head continued to press inward. Even lubricated and stretched the disgustingly large size of the shitty dildo was going to be difficult to take. Sanji was still unsure whether he could. But damn that bastard Zoro, he said that it was possible, with his shitty sexy voice and his goddamned shitty sexy body. He could have at least stretched him out with his own cock first of fuck’s sake.

“Does it hurt?” Sanji’s bastard lover whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Sanji shook his head in swift jerks, taking a deep breath through his nose and then holding it as the dildo penetrated further.

“Relax,” Zoro murmured, running his fingers up Sanji’s neck and caressing his hair. He gripped a tight hold, tilting Sanji’’s head up and crushing their lips together painfully as the dildo slid further in, biting the cook’s lip and drawing back to stretch it. “Look.” He released the lip and tilted his lover’s head so that it was aimed toward the mirror that was before him. It was pivoted in a way that showed the length of Sanji’s body, and the thick dildo that was currently making its way inside of him.

Sanji groaned, embarrassment flushing his pale skin and burning his cheeks. He tried to turn away but Zoro held him fast, one hand lazily flicking his nipples.

“Uh, uh,” the swordsman said with a grin. “Watch, or I’ll speed up the machine.”

The dildo continued its punishing path, unrelenting in its penetration of Sanji’s hole. The threshold between pleasure and pain was becoming indistinguishable, a burning pressure and uncomfortable “fullness” that grew by the moment.

“I... I can’t...” he panted, tears beading at the corner of his eyes.

Zoro leant forward and planted a flurry of soft kisses around Sanji’s mouth and chin. “You can,” he breathed, “for me.”

“It’s too... big...” Sanji panted. “Please...”

Zoro rose, tracing his fingers down the cook’s body until he reached his buttocks, kneading and squeezing the flesh there, pulling the cheeks apart in a slow rhythm. The dildo was indeed massive by their previous standards, twice the width of Zoro’s own generous proportions. The skin around Sanji’s outer ring was red and becoming inflamed, the lube coating the dildo glistening wetly against his skin. The way that Zoro manipulated his flesh helped the prosthetic slide inward, and Zoro grinned shark-like as he saw the way Sanji's anus spasmed at the intrusion. He judged that his lover had taken perhaps four inches so far.

“Already half way,” he purred. “You’re such a good boy, taking it so well.”

Sanji squirmed at the childish words. He let out a moan as the dildo pushed forward, his fingers spread wide and then clenching against the podium’s edge. His breathing was becoming erratic.

“I... think I’m going to... hurl,” he panted as the sixth inch pushed inside. He briefly closed his eyes and turned away from the mirror.

“Keep watching,” Zoro demanded, aiming a swat on his lover’s thigh that made him clench and cry out. Sanji quickly looked back at the mirror, hot embarrassment flaring to the tips of his ears.

Zoro dropped to one knee beside his lover, reaching beneath him to stroke at his leaking cock, giving it a few pumps occasionally as he fondled Sanji’s balls. His own dick was pulsing for release and he relished in the feeling of it straining against the tight leather of the trousers he had chosen to wear. Only his years of practicing restraint prevented him from pulling the dildo out and finishing himself inside his lover.

Sanji gave a sharp cry and shuddered as the final inch of the dildo slid inside him.

“There see? You managed it all. Such a good boy,” Zoro congratulated with a pepper of quick kisses as Sanji mewled his appreciation. Without warning, Zoro stopped his ministrations, stepping back from the machine and taking a seat in an armchair away from the platforms. He hooked one leg over the other, resting an elbow upon the arm of the chair as he ran his fingers contemplatively along his lips.

“Wh—what are yo—ou d—doing?” Sanji panted. The dildo was stopped, resting inside him and filling him up uncomfortably.

“Wait. You’ll see soon,” Zoro said with a feral smile.

Sanji shifted with tension, the cool air and the cold metal of the horse making him shiver. No sound could be heard except the gentle whir of the machine, and the hum of the dildo still pumping lube into his goddamn ass. He wrinkled his nose as something new invaded his senses.

"That s—smell... Is t—that... g—ginger?"

Zoro's smile widened but he declined to answer, his eyes taking on a dangerously lusty light.

Sanji contemplated this new piece of information with dread. A few times in his younger days of training he had caught his finger with a knife whilst cutting ginger root. It only took one experience to make one extremely careful not to do so again. The memory of that pain still lingered and Sanji's stomach clenched in dread.

Very quickly a tingling sensation began to emanate from his anus. Sanji glared at Zoro and tried to keep still, only shifting minutely as the feeling grew. He shut his eyes, focusing on relaxing against the dildo, discovering fast that clenching in response to the prickling only made the feeling worse.

Very soon Sanji's ass was burning and sweat was pouring from him, but still he refused to move, to give Zoro the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He panted, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the horse and focusing on his breathing technique. Really Zoro would have been proud of his self control... If Zoro had not been sitting there watching his every wriggle that was.

He had almost succeeded in blocking out the gingers pain when there was a click and a whir of something mechanical springing to life.

Sanji's head whipped up and he stared into the mirror, frowning suspiciously at the strange objects coming closer. There appeared to be a frame attaching them, one each either side of the dildo, with two flat rectangles attached to it. The rectangles appeared to be made out of a dark leather. Two more metal protrusions stuck out behind these leather shapes, their purpose becoming clear when the frame halted just behind Sanji's ass and buzzed into life. A motor rotated the leather flaps upward, each coming to rest against the metal protrusions. The machine's rotors whirred in overtime as the leather strained against the restraints, gaining more and more tension within them.

Sanji had been so preoccupied with the new frame that he was subconsciously quite relaxed against the hot ginger-infused dildo penetrating him. Finally one rectangle overcame its restraint and snapped forward, arcing around in a blur of speed to come slamming down against Sanji's left ass cheek.

Unprepared for the shock and horrible sting of it, Sanji hissed, then howled a high note as the automatically clenched muscles sent a shock wave of burning pain right into his core. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes and he writhed against the dildo, bucking and kicking against it. Looking in the mirror, Sanji could see a bright pink welt form on his cheek in the exact shape of the evil instrument! Before he had time to recover, the second leather strap came whistling down, slapping his right cheek squarely and sending Sanji howling and straining against his bonds. The pain was intense, worse when he moved. He forced himself to settle, even though he fumed at Zoro’s treatment of him and the indignity of being given a... a _spanking_. Like a fucking kid! And that asshole was just sitting there, watching. Damn pervert! Bastard Marimo!

Another slap from the leather strop shot a pulse up his body, his toes curling and his hands grasping the podium, but this time, through great willpower, Sanji managed not to clench up.

“That’s right,” Zoro said in a silken murmur. “Relax. Breathe deeply and try to stay calm. The more you move the worse it gets, right?”

“Y—you know it does, you b—bastard!” Sanji grated through clenched teeth. He cried out as the spanking continued, a rhythmic, relentless assault upon his cheeks, which were already reddened to a dark shade.

The pain of the spanks increased as the leather landed on top of already assaulted flesh. Sanji found it harder and harder to concentrate, the dual burn invading his thoughts and pushing reason out. His heightened senses picked up a shifting of fabric and he looked over to Zoro.

The swordsman was leant back against his chair, his feet planted firmly upon the floor. The tight trousers that he was wearing clearly showed his erection, pressing its outline against the black leather. Sanji ached for that cock now, the way that Zoro would ride him and cum deep inside, so different to his current state.

Zoro’s smile widened and he narrowed his eyes at his lover, tilting his head curiously. “What is it?” he asked, the tone mocking. “Is there something you want?”

“T—take it o—out,” Sanji panted. “Please, I want... I want you in—inside me!”

Zoro pursed his lips and shook his head. “That wasn’t what we agreed, now was it? You do what I say. I won’t stop the machine until you cum like a good little boy.”

Sanji growled at that but it turned into a whimper as he realised how desperate his situation was. The swordsman’s words had distracted him, and the next slap of the leather made him flinch in shock. Try as he might his body reacted to the pain and clenched down around the dildo, the heat unbelievable. Bright lights flashed before Sanji’s vision and then it blurred. For a moment he thought that he would faint but then, mortified, he realised that it was actually tears that had formed on his eyes. Closing them did no good, and each blow to his rear brought forth more, squeezed out from frustration and pain.

Zoro was close again, his hands cupping Sanji’s cheeks, wiping at the first treacherous trail of moisture.

“That’s right, let go. Don’t fight it. Just let it happen. You’re such a good boy, taking this so well.”

Sanji let out a gasping sob. His whole ass felt like it was made of molten lead, each slap of the strop horrendous, his body clenching and shivering about the dildo which seeped the ginger lube out of his hole and down his tingling thighs. The tears were running quickly down his face now, and he fell into his lover’s hand, rubbing his cheek against the rough skin and sobbing without shame, helpless.

Zoro’s lips brushed his ear. “Do you want me to help you?”

Relief flooded Sanji’s body and he nodded, closing his eyes and sobbing messily, unable to speak his gratitude.

"Then say it."

Gasping and panting, Sanji tried to regain some control.

"Please..." he finally grated. "Please help me cum." He dropped his head, ashamed at his pitiful state.

He felt Zoro’s hands trace down his ribs and along the curve of his thigh until they tickled against his cock, which jumped and twitched to the slightest touch. It was still semi-hard, despite the pain, but there was no way that Sanji would manage to cum by himself. He groaned in a gruesome mix of pleasure and pain as Zoro began tugging upon his dick, the swordsman’s thumb teasing the tip that leaked greedily.

The pain of the ginger and the twin strops did not recede but with a wash of what was not quite shame Sanji realised that each burning spasm, linked with Zoro’s pumping hand, was actually pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. The damn Marimo was even timing his strokes with Sanji’s clenching body, damn his sexy hide.

“Cum for me,” Zoro ordered, and he did, ejaculating with force in a move that tightened his muscles around the dildo. Sanji screamed, the pain and the pleasure overwhelming, a dazzling mess of colours blinding his vision. He rocked into Zoro’s hand as much as he could, his lover milking him through the orgasm, crying hard enough to make his chest ache. Finally spent he collapsed against the horse, trembling and twitching.

Zoro moved, working behind him until he felt a shift, and the dildo began to slowly slide out of him. Sanji howled, pressing his palms against the podium and kicking his heels against the floor, the movement within his raw ass more than he could bare. Zoro simply pushed a firm palm against his back and continued to pull until finally, with a sharp cry of relief from his captive lover, it came free.

"Get me out of this damn thing!" Sanji panted, sweat and tears dripping from his nose.

Zoro laughed, short and mocking. "You really don't think this is it, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dread clenched Sanji's stomach and he looked into the mirror, seeing Zoro with some strange object, shuddering as the man ran his finger lightly in a swirling motion about his swollen hole.

"Mmmh," the swordsman purred, his eyes fixed upon Sanji's ass. "Wait, you should see this too."

With a few tugs, Zoro pulled another mirror into view. At the right angle it reflected onto the other, positioned behind and just to the side so that the cook had a direct view into his abused and swollen anus. It was stretched open a good few inches, the pink skin inflamed and slick with the ginger lube.

"Please, let me clean it out," he moaned, the burning much less but still horrible against his sensitive flesh.

Zoro ignored him, raising up the strange circular object, connected to more by a thin rope. The ball was smaller in diameter than the dildo, perhaps half way between that and Zoro's cock. Sanji's protests went unanswered as Zoro pressed the ball against his opening and Sanji flinched at the surprising coldness that came from it.

"Ice balls," Zoro said proudly, "just the thing to soothe your poor ass, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, please, yes," Sanji whimpered. "But can't you get some smaller—arrgh!"

The first ball pushed inside, the intense cold of the sphere shocking him in its similarity to the ginger's burn. At its widest point Sanji groaned, his nails digging into his clenched palms as he fought to relax. Then the ball was through, soothing and burning in equal measure. He had no time to rest as Zoro pressed the next into him, and the next, and the next, until he had taken seven, the now familiar feeling of being uncomfortably full making him swallow quick gulps of air.

"Good boy." Zoro came round to the cook’s head, smoothing his hand down his back in a comforting way.

"Take them out, please, take them out," Sanji whimpered sickly.

"Noisy boys shouldn't speak until spoken to," Zoro said, fisting a handful of blonde locks and pulling his lover’s head upward. "I have something to keep you quiet."

Sanji glared at the swordsman's cock as Zoro freed it from its leather prison, clamping his mouth shut.

"Take the goddamn ice outta my ass first, moss-head," he spat from between clenched teeth.

Zoro clucked his tongue, wagging a reproachful finger at his captive lover as his grip tightened painfully in his hair.

"Naughty boy. I'm impressed with your stamina. You need to learn how to behave. Say: "Let me suck your cock, master"."

"Fuck off!"

Zoro grinned and released his hair. He walked back to his chair and took a comfortable seat, his erection standing proudly as he surveyed Sanji with quiet humour.

"If you let any of that leak out, I'll punish you."

The minutes ticked by, the only sound Sanji's panting breaths as he struggled to acclimatise to the new sensations. The ice was melting inside him, he could feel it, but he clenched his hole closed for fear that it might seep out. His scorched backside protested at the treatment, throbbing in time with his own heartbeat.

The urge to go to the toilet was growing stronger. Sanji squirmed and then bit back a curse as he felt a single drop of water leak out past his hole. Surely it was so small that Zoro would not see, he was far away after all and the droplet was so small.

The drop continued its path down Sanji's crack, the cold making him tense and twitch. He tried to cover his actions by shifting position, but this only sped up the waters descent. When it reached his balls Sanji swore he almost bit through his lip to stop from crying out, but when it reached his shaft he could barely control himself. He felt the coldness run slowly down the length of his dick, the path erratic due to the web of vessels upon its surface. Then it reached the head and Sanji couldn't hold in the moan that ripped out of him from deep in his gut, becoming hard as the cold bead pooled at the tip and then dropped down to mix with his ejaculate upon the floor.

Zoro snorted, mocking him, and Sanji realised with hot embarrassment that the swordsman had been privy to the whole thing, watching as his lover tried his hardest to remain calm. Zoro shook his head slowly, rising and stalking him like a cat. His hand rested briefly on Sanji's back before reaching down to the ass cheeks and squeezing the tenderised flesh painfully. The other hand made its way between his legs, following the chord that strung together the anal beads. For the first time Sanji saw a small box on the end of the chord and at the same time realised that the feeling coming from inside him was of plastic not ice.

"Looks like you've melted away the top layer," Zoro said, pushing and kneading the spanked skin. "The insides are only half the size. Now we can have more fun. I have to punish you for letting the water leak out."

Sanji thought about begging, pleading with Zoro to be lenient. He thought about the safeword but only for a moment. _I can take this_ , his inner voice snarled. _I can take anything the bastard gives me._

"Fuck you, moss-head."

Zoro bared his teeth in a wicked grin, clearly pleased with his slave's resistant attitude. His thumb brushed the surface of the box and with a click the anal beads sprang to life. Every nerve in Sanji's body exploded, his limbs going rigid as the vibrations sent pulsing waves of pleasure through his core. The water inside him was agitated, the fullness of his belly swirling and making his anus spasm with the need to eject it.

"You let the water go and I'll punish you,” Zoro reminded him, “There are three speeds on this thing, want me to go higher?"

Sanji chocked back a sob, clenching and writhing. He shook his head rapidly, not trusting any noise that might come out of his mouth.

"You know what to say then, don't you?"

Their eyes met; Zoro's wicked and challenging, Sanji's filled with stubborn rage. He stayed silent, and kept his gaze in the swordsman as the button was raised up.

The second level was unbelievable, a mixture of intense pleasure and an almost overwhelming need to pass the swirling water as it sloshed about inside him. Sanji panted hard, gripping the podium and letting out quick yelping gasps as each wave rocked him. He opened his mouth to speak but then bit his lips closed again, turning his head away and burying it in his shoulder to block out the feeling of those eyes upon him.

The third level kicked in like a jet, sending the water rushing about his guts. Sanji howled, his head shooting up as his back arched.

The sensation was much like he had felt some time ago, when he and Zoro had been fooling about in Sunny's bathroom. The Marimo had spread Sanji's butt open and directed the high-pressure shower hose up his ass. Sanji had kicked him in his head for that one, shitty swordsman.

“Turn it off!” he screamed. But Zoro didn’t answer. He hadn’t expected him to. Sanji knew that there was really only one way that the swordsman would stop this torment.

The beads were floating about the water and jostling inside him, their vibrations knocking off the inner walls and brushing against his prostate. Sanji shuddered, painfully aware of his erection and close to release. He wondered just what Zoro would do if he came now, without permission. Pre-come was leaking out of the tip at an embarrassing rate, very soon he would find out.

Sanji felt hands around the base of his cock and whimpered with relief, pushing himself into his lover’s grip as much as he was able.

_Fuck me! Jerk me off! Your hand. Your mouth – anything! I’m going fucking insane here!_

Cold metal made him flinch. Something hard and tight wrapped around the base of his penis and around the scrotum, locking his genitals firmly in place.

“A little present,” he heard Zoro whisper. “Just so that you don’t miss all the fun by spending before the party’s over. You do as I say, when I say, remember?”

Sanji whimpered, the build up of desire between his legs an agony. Inside him a bead knocked into his prostate and rested there for several seconds, enough to send him bucking, rocking wild.

“Please!” he shouted, wrenching about as the sweat poured from him.

“Hmm?” Zoro asked, bending forward as if he were hard of hearing. “What was that?”

Sanji didn’t think he could blush any deeper; he was so scarlet with hot embarrassment and desire. “Let me... Let me suck your cock.”

Zoro said nothing but raised his hand and dealt a devastating blow against Sanji’s spanked ass, swiping upward to maximise the coverage and grinning to see the flesh bounce.

“Arrrgh!! Let me suck your cock, MASTER!” Sanji bawled, clenching his hands into fists and burying his face into them, his mind flashing with multicoloured lights as the pleasure-pain vibrations hit him over and over again.

The anal beads slowed to the first setting, gentle in comparison to the last. Sanji moaned out his thanks, chest heaving with effort.

“Don’t you let that water out,” Zoro warned as he walked slowly towards his lover’s head. He allowed his erection to brush against the cook’s body, the lightest touch making Sanji twitch and grunt. “You’ve been a good boy so far, I’d hate to punish you any more.”

 _Like fuck_ , Sanji thought, but wisely kept silent. He eyed the large cock before him now warily. In general he liked to suck his lover off, enjoying the sounds of pleasure and the feel of the hot flesh beneath his gums. But Sanji had never mastered his gag reflex. The way he drooled and chocked over Zoro’s cock was plain embarrassing, at least for him. Zoro seemed to enjoy it, though, and judging by the evening so far, Sanji was not in for an easy ride.

“Lick it.”

Sanji obeyed, covering the entire shaft with his tongue, already shiny with precome. When he reached the bushy nest of green fuzz at the base he inhaled his lover’s scent, flicking his tongue over the base of Zoro’s balls, kissing them and then taking them into his mouth to suck.

Zoro pulled back, directing his bound partner to the areas that he wished pleasured, ensuring every inch of his dick was coated with saliva. He trailed his fingers up Sanji’s neck, running them through his hair and then taking him in a double-handed grip, thrusting forward. Unprepared for this, Sanji was unable to stop the swordsman thrusting in until his tip hit the back of his throat. Sanji gagged; his mouth spasming around the cock, barely able to react before Zoro had pulled out, only to thrust in once more. He began a punishing pace, forcing Sanji to swallow as deep as he was able, chocking and drooling uncontrollably. He could hardly catch his breath between each thrust, writhing under Zoro'a hands as his hair was kneaded and pulled.

The momentum built, hardly any time between the thrusts to draw breath. Sanji's vision blurred, this time with a real need for air, and he heard a ringing in his ears that buzzed about his skull. Everything was growing distorted; bigger and yet more distant, the whole world Zoro's cock, rhythmically pounding into his burning throat in time with the ever constant vibrations of the beads.

A bright spot flared behind his eyes. Blackness overcame him for a split second and in that time he felt the shuddering joy of release. His anus had unclenched as his body gave in to the brief unconsciousness.

_Fuck it. May as well enjoy it._

Zoro's dick left his mouh and Sanji cried out, long and loud, twitching and jerking as the makeshift enema left his system, so similar to orgasm that he couldn't tell it apart. The water splashed upon the floor, running over his fettered cock in an unbearable stream. Then there was nothing, just the faint hum of the vibrators in his over-sensitive ass, numbed by release.

He lay for a long moment in bliss, his breaths shallow and his mind unfocused.

A tutting sound brought him back to reality with a heavy jolt to the heart.

"You have been a bad boy."

Apologies were useless at this stage. Sanji watched as Zoro crossed behind him. The swordsman cupped his lover's wet balls, near purple with the strain of confinement, sensitive to any touch.

"You know what happens to bad boys, don't you?"

Sanji closed his eyes, exhausted beyond caring. _Just fucking let me sleep already_.

"Oh?" Zoro's face in the reflection of the mirror had raised brows, showing clearly that Sanji’s thoughts had been said aloud. "Naughty boys who try to get out of their punishment get double.”

Every neuron in Sanji's body ignited into white fire as the vibrator was cranked up to three once more. He stiffened, crying out, instantly contrite, but Zoro wasn't listening to a word.

The swordsman took his own penis in hand, coating it with lube from fuck knew where. Then he lined himself up against Sanji's raw and swollen hole.

"Take them out first! Take them out!" Sanji screeched, actually _screeched_ , but it was no use. Zoro pushed inside, his movements deliberately slow. An inch in Sanji felt a tugging sensation inside him, realising that the man was attempting to push past the first ball. He gulped quick lungfuls of air, eyes popping-wide as the damn Marimo advanced. Another inch and the same again, a pressing against his inner wall that grew more urgent as Zoro pressed on.

The balls shifted, rotating about Zoro's cock and clearly arousing him. The swordsman stopped, eyes closed, seeking control. The balls continued, swirling about Zoro like an orbiting star until with a pop it jumped upwards above it.

Sanji screamed, the pressure against his prostate so intense that it sent him to the edge of his senses.

"Let me cum," he begged in a mantra. "Let mecomeletmecomeletmecome!"

"Silence, slave!" Zoro pushed again. A third ball was pushed aside and then the swordsman stopped.

"Look," he ordered, one hand gliding over Sanji's back to turn his head to the side.

Sanji's eyes peeked open and he squinted ino the mirror. What—?

With a click and a whir the platform moved. Sanji's arms were tugged upward at the wrists, lifting his torso from the horse until he was wrapped in Zoro's embrace. His belly exposed he saw with sick arousal the outline of the vibrating balls inside him, and the thickness of Zoro's dick, nestled between them. He felt the urge to vomit. He felt incredibly turned on.

Zoro kissed his neck, leaving a wet trail up to Sanji's neck and sucked on an earlobe. Sanji relaxed in his grip, his breathing slowing and his tense muscles loosening.

Then Zoro moved.

Gripping his lover's hips he lifted Sanji up, until only the tip of his erection was left inside. Then he dropped him, allowing Sanji's body to impale itself up to the hilt.

Sanji couldn't even voice protest. Tears ran down his cheeks as he let out obscene moans and grunts like a rutting dog. He tried to hold himself up by his chains but failed, each jerk sending a wave of white-hot liquid shooting through his veins. Time slowed until it was just the pounding extacy of Zoro's cock in his ass. Tight again from the abuse, burning from more than just the ginger.

The swordsmans trusts became faster, more urgent, and instinctively Sanji ground his hips against the man's cock. Zoro grunted lowly, the only sound he had made since their joining save for panted breaths into his lover's ear. He pulled Sanji's body down, grinding in up to the hilt past the seventh ball. Sanji bit his lip enough to draw blood, feeling Zoro's ejaculate burst deep into his hole, tears running down his cheeks.

They stayed like that a while, Zoro nuzzling Sanji's hair at the nape of his neck. Then, slowly, he withdrew, switching off the balls as his cock slipped past each one, making Sanji shudder and twitch. 

Zoro reached down between his lover's legs.

"Not yet."

Sanji cursed the swordsman, but could never disobey him now, twitching as the clasp about his balls and cock was released. Zoro's hand quickly wrapped around his shaft, gripping tight enough to remind him to behave. With his free hand he tugged upon the end of the vibrators.

"Push."

Sanji obeyed, contracting rhythmically until the motion expelled the first ball. Orgasm threatened to overpower him but he persevered, squeezing and pushing as Zoro slowly rubbed his hand up and down his aching cock. At the last ball the swordsman paused.

"Now. Cum for me now, my love."

Sanji pushed and the ball fell out, Zoro's semen splattering onto the floor behind him. A wild cry was ripped from him, and he arched his back, his own orgasm spurting out with so much force that it spattered upon the mirror before him. Aftershocks powerfully rocked him, Zoro milking more sperm out of his cock than he had thought possible.

Then everything was still, a milky rainbow of fuzzy shapes. Except the man who stood behind him in the mirror, who removed his chains and lifted him gently from the podium. Zoro was brightly outlined in Sanji's vision, carrying him, with Sanji's arms locked about his neck, out of the room.

A brief corridor and then a cool room with a steaming bath that scalded his bottom but relaxed his aching muscles. The scent of flowers and herbs were there to soothe him. Zoro's voice, murmuring how good he had been, how clever, how strong. Then soft sheets, laid across his back as he rested his stomach upon a soft mattress. Cool gel in and on his arse that took away the sting, smelling faintly aseptic. A warm body beside him, gently stroking his hair until he fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.

 _That was fucking amazing, Marimo-bastard._ He thought, or perhaps said. _But you just wait until it's your turn, you sexy piece of shit._


End file.
